


Can Tickling Alone Give You An Orgasm?

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Ryan heard a weird idea and wants to test it. Shane is dragged along for the ride.





	Can Tickling Alone Give You An Orgasm?

**Author's Note:**

> ... I saw this collection and I had to try it. I can leave if y'all don't want me, but I absolutely loved the fics I've seen so far! Thank you so much for it!

“... you’re serious?”

“I’m totally serious.”

“But why does it have to be _me_?”

Shane was making a face.

Ryan was grinning like a shark.

“Because you’re ticklish,” Ryan said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I’m not that ticklish!”

Ryan wriggled his fingers, a millimeter or so away from Shane’s stomach, and Shane jerked back. 

“I knew it,” Ryan said, and he was smirking, just a bit.

The jerk.

“Shut up,” said Shane.

“You’re totally ticklish,” said Ryan. “You’re _super_ ticklish.”

“Listen,” Shane said, “I’m a younger brother, okay? I’ve got a lot of… history with being tickled. It’s part and parcel.” 

“Part and parcel? Really? You sound like some kind of Charles Dickens novel or something.”

“What, Dickens specifically?”

"Well, someone like that. You're avoiding the question."

“I’m just saying,” said Shane, “I’m sure there are other people that you could test this out on.”

“I’ve tested the whole office,” Ryan said, his tone smug.

“The _whole_ office?”

“Well, okay,” said Ryan, and now he looked faintly sheepish. “A few people flat out told me no, and if you’re telling me “no” then I’ll find someone else, but for now… I mean, what have you got to lose?”

“My dignity, for one,” grumbled Shane. 

“You’ve overseen debates about peeing in the shower and how to wipe your own ass. How is this any less dignified?” 

“... I feel like I should have an argument for that, but I really don’t,” groused Shane. 

“I mean, if you’re really not into it, we can do something else,” Ryan said quickly. “There’s a whole bunch of other myths

“No,” Shane said, and he leaned back into his chair, covering his face with both hands. “Against my better judgement, I’m agreeing to this.”

“You won’t regret it,” Ryan said, his tone eager.

“Are you _sure_ about that?”

“Well, I mean, I can’t guarantee that you won’t regret it, but I can’t guarantee anything in life.”

“That’s helpful, Ryan,” Shane said. “Real helpful.” 

Ryan was still grinning, smug.

He didn’t get to be smug that often, so he tended to milk it for all he was worth when he had the chance.

Jerk. 

“So are you in?”

“Yes,” said Shane, in a long suffering tone. “Yes, I’m in. But you’re gonna owe me one for it.”

“I’ll owe you one,” Ryan agreed, but he was already going off to talk to whoever was going to be filming it.

“With interest,” Shane called after Ryan.

He caught sight of Quinta grinned at him, and he made a face.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she said. 

“It’s clearly something, if you’re grinning like that.”

“You’re such a sucker for those puppy dog eyes,” said Quinta.

Shane slid his headphones back on, and made a big show of paying attention to his keyboard.

“You know it’s true,” she said, over his music.

He gave her the finger, and went back to typing.

He didn’t need to hear her snickering to know she was. 

* * * 

“You know,” Shane said, a week later, tied to a bed in just a pair of boxer shorts, “this is gonna be for naught.”

“It won’t be,” Ryan assured Shane, rubbing his hands together. 

He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and adjusting lights, telling the camera guy to move a bit to the left or the right. 

He wasn’t wearing a shirt, at least, so Shane could ogle. 

“The most exciting thing that’s gonna happen will be me peeing myself,” Shane said. 

“You shouldn’t have drunk anything before this,” said Ryan, wearing a slightly panicked expression.

“I didn’t, don’t worry,” said Shane. 

“And you keep your hands behind your head, right?”

“Right,” Shane said, in a bored tone of voice.

“And we’re ready!”

“Welcome,” said Ryan, to the camera. 

He was sitting in a chair right next to the bed, looking faintly smug.

Shane gave a little wave.

“Today we’re going to test the theory; is it possible to cum from just tickling?” 

Shane’s belly was already quivering with anxiety. 

Oh god.

He’d always been fiendishly ticklish, and now Ryan was looking at him with an unsettling expression.

“I saw a documentary about this,” said Ryan.

Shane kept his hands tangled in his hair, yanking on it to keep from bringing his arms down.

When he brought his hands up, Shane flinched.

“What, how tickling can make you cum?”

"Sort of. It had a lot of tickling in it."

“Tickling can’t make you cum,” Shane said. 

And then… he was being tickled.

He was barely being tickled, just the tips of Ryan’s fingers along his belly, but the cameraman was moving in closer, to focus on it, and Shane’s whole belly was trying to turn concave.

Fuck.

Oh god.

Shane shuddered, and then… his belly was being tickled, and Shane was laughing. 

It wasn’t really… a choice. 

The laughter bubbled out of him, and it was like sneezing, or vomiting after he’d had too much to drink. 

It was almost unpleasant, except it wasn’t, and it was worming its way under his skin, along his nerves, and he was still laughing, oh god, he was laughing. 

His fingers were yanking at his hair, and his whole body was on edge, toes curling, knees pressed together, as Ryan’s fingers just… danced along his belly.

“You are _so_ ticklish, like holy fuck,” said Ryan. 

He sounded faintly in awe.

“Like you said,” Shane said, trying to catch his breath, shaking like a leaf, “I’m a younger brother.”

“I thought I was the only one who did that,” said Ryan.

“What, got tickled?”

“No. Tortured my little brother.”

And then Ryan’s fingers were _in Shane’s armpits,_ and no, that wasn’t fucking _fair_ , oh god, and Shane couldn’t even bring his arms down, he was just writhing, and Ryan wasn’t touching him any other way, but the camera was watching, and Shane was blushing so hard that he might pass out, as he laughed and laughed and laughed.

“You.... were evil,” Shane panted out, when Ryan paused, presumably to catch his own breath. 

“Well, yeah,” said Ryan, and then he was tickling again, and Shane was laughing again, laughing so hard he was getting light headed.

And he was getting hard.

How was he getting hard?

Maybe it was the lack of airflow, which was making his head hurt a bit, make his heart throb in his ears like an engine, but fuck, it was… the tickling just chased him, burrowed down his bones, twitching under his skin, and he was just _laughing_ , and it was starting to hurt, almost, but he was still laughing, still, fuck, oh god, fuck….

“Dude,” said Ryan, and he wasn’t tickling Shane anymore, he was stepping back, indicating for the cameraman to get a closer look of Shane’s dick.

… okay, so it was hard.

It was really hard.

It was hard enough that it was kind of uncomfortable, especially in the boxers. 

When had that happened?

Wouldn’t he have noticed it?

Huh.

Everything was happening a bit to the left, although he wasn’t going to complain too hard, because fuck, he was just… existing, as a mess of twitching nerve endings. 

“Well,” said Ryan, “this proves our point, doesn’t it?”

“I haven’t cum yet,” Shane said, and he was blushing, but he raised an eyebrow.

Ryan slid a thumb under the waistband of Shane’s boxers, and shoved them down.

And there was Shane’s cock, familiar, hard, wet and red against his belly.

And Ryan was… running his fingers against it, gently.

“You are _not_ tickling my dick, that is… that is cheating,” Shane groaned, and he squirmed, his hips wiggling as the arousal and the agony twined through his body like friendly cats.

… wow, that was a simile.

Metaphor?

Who the fuck knew, it just kept coming, it wouldn’t stop coming, he was just laughing and squirming, as Ryan’s hand was pressed against his cock, and Ryan’s fingers were dancing across his lower belly, and okay, so Shane was humping, but this didn’t _count_ , it couldn’t count, it wasn’t the same, fuck…. 

Shane was shuddering, and then Ryan was pulling his hand back, looking smug.

“You’re gonna cum in, like, two minutes,” he told Shane.

“You’re cheating,” Shane panted. 

“I am not,” Ryan said. “I’m still tickling you.”

“Tickling my dick does not count, that is _cheating_ , you are a dirty cheater!”

And then he was laughing again, because Ryan was tickling the backs of his knees, and no, no, that wasn’t fair, that was his most ticklish spot, how was Ryan supposed to have figured that out, oh god, fuck, no. 

Fuck, he was… he was still laughing, and his cock was beginning to twitch, oh god, no, Ryan would never stop being smug about this if it was right.

Shane couldn’t cum.

He couldn’t.

He couldn’t cum from being tickled, he’d fucking _die_ first, and god, he was even thinking in italics, how bad was this?

He was so overstimulated he could barely even remember his safeword, let alone his name.

And then he made eye contact with Ryan, and Ryan… was just tracing the bottom of his foot with the very tip of a finger, a whisper of a touch, and... Shane was cumming.

It wasn’t a… satisfying orgasm, really, because he wasn’t getting any other stimulation, but fuck, he was just… stuttering his hips upwards, and his belly was covered in cum, as his cock kept twitching.

“Fuck,” Shane said, his voice thick. 

“So,” Ryan said, directly to the camera, “it turns out, you _can_ cum from just being tickled!”

“I fuckin’ hate you,” Shane grumbled, and he was still shaking. 

Ryan was smirking. 

“And that’s a wrap,” Ryan said to the camera man.

“You owe me,” Shane panted, finally putting his arms down and flopping back. 

“I do,” Ryan agreed. 

“Long as it’s clear,” Shane said, covering his face as he tried to get some handle on his dignity. 

He wasn’t going to get it, obviously, but a guy can always try, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
